Kiss, Snog and Tell
by muhaaauder
Summary: The freezing autumn weather provides a great excuse for the pups to huddle up together in the Common Room. Revelations on all four Marauders, talks of innocence and perviness, an overdose of fluff and a fair amount of groping ensues. RLSB/SBRLslash Mild M


Disclaimer: All the wonderful Rowling's, bless her for creating it. She wants the puppy love, too. Just read the books - it's in there. Just squint when you see Tonks in there (who I have nothing against), and fill in Sirius. It's all down to a few silly typos - it's true!

* * *

It was a freezing cold November night. Finding this to be a great excuse to huddle up together, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were now leaning on each other, shoulder to shoulder, on the oldest and most comfortable couch in the deserted Common Room. Sitting like this, with their feet tucked under the nearest sofa cushions, made the occasional kissing a little awkward, but both were more than willing to sacrifice the sanctities of their necks for the warmth and intimacy their positions brought.

Once again, Remus twisted his neck a little to his right, and was met by Sirius's enthusiastic lips. When the kiss was about to deepen, he gently pulled away and licked his lips, a joking smile playing across his mouth.

"D'you think that would be this good with James or Peter?" Remus's muttered question was answered without hesitation.

"No, I know it wouldn't". Though he knew how ridiculous it was, Remus couldn't stop the warmth that was spreading through his body. He loved the doubtlessness in Sirius voice; that he was so sure of their relationship, and was about to respond with something ludicrously sappy when Sirius added. "At least not with James."

Forgetting the cosiness for a second, Remus sat boldly upright. "What? You think it might be with Peter?" The lovely warmth had been replaced by a strange mix of hurting shock and curiosity.

"Well, I wouldn't know about him. I've never tried. What's wrong?" The fingers that had been brushing up and down Remus's arm stopped, as their owner realised that Remus was staring at him accusingly.

"And you would know about James?" Remus huffed, crawled to the farthest away corner of the couch and tugged the blanket that had been covering them both from Sirius. When he had wrapped it around himself and his toes were buried deeply between two soft cushions, he turned his attention back to his boyfriend. "Care to explain how you would know about James's kissing abilities?" Though Remus used the same mild, enquiring tone as he usually did, Sirius sensed the edge underneath it.

"Don't worry, Moony. It was last New Year's – long before I started thinking of you that way – there were no chicks around, except for James's aunts, who're all about a hundred and fifty and look it, and we were both quite tipsy." Remus raised his eyebrows even further, "okay, completely pissed." Sirius knew how insecure his boyfriend could sometimes be, and added, "and it was nothing compared to you. Nothing I've ever tried – and we both know that's quite a lot – has ever been anything compared to you." He let out a sigh of relief when Remus smiled, and Sirius dared edge a little closer to him, seeking towards the comfort of the blanket and his Remus. The fire had gone out ages ago, and the room was freezing cold, as it had been every autumn for the seven years they'd been there. Watching Sirius's efforts to get back to the warmth of the blanket, Remus sniffed a little and said,

"Nice save, Pads. But you _will_ have to tell me all about it sometime." He unwrapped his arms and held the blanket open for Sirius, who was whimpering slightly with the cold. Sirius nodded eagerly and crept forward, finally lunging himself on top of Remus, who received a particularly sharp elbow in his ribs and wriggled a little to the side from the pain. Sirius fell down into the hole this created, and remained in that position, half atop Remus and half on the sofa. Remus sighed and adjusted himself the best he could before squirming again as Sirius's icy nose dug into his neck.

"What?"

"Sirius, your nose is bloody freezing! Get it off my neck."

"Serves you right for heartlessly letting me turn into an icicle." Sirius's words were mumbled against his throat, and Remus felt a pleasant shiver run through his body at the vibrations.

"Serves you right for snogging Prongs." Sirius responded immediately by running his cold toes up Moony's calves, receiving a startled "bloody hell, Padfoot!" for his efforts. He let his leg lie across Remus's, snuggling even closer to him.

"We didn't _snog_. We're not that vulgar."

"Oh no, vulgarity is something very far from your pious minds, I'm sure. So there was no tongue involved?"

"Ew, no Moons, you pervert."

"Just making sure. You and Prongs aren't exactly known for your subtlety." Sirius growled playfully and let loose his final nippy weapon. His fingers crawled underneath Remus's shirt, and the other squealed when icy fingers danced across his chest.

"See? Not very subtle, are you, Sirius?" At the moment, Remus really didn't mind at all. The sensations that were soaring through his body weren't just due to the coldness of Sirius's fingers.

"Oh, but you know I can be." This time, Remus squeaked with full-blown delight as Sirius's fingers stopped dreamily swiping across his stomach and instead walked sneakily up his chest. Once there, his thumb began drawing teasing circles around Remus's left nipple.

Sirius loved being able to make Remus emit the private, sensual noises that he now could, and the gasp that followed when his hand finally reached the nipple heated him up much better than the blanket. He ignored the urge to hurry things up, and leant on his elbow, head in hand, to look down at his boyfriend, who was biting his lip defiantly and staring straight back.

"You're too cute to resist, Moony," Sirius admitted as he leant down and dragged his lips from Remus's cheekbone to the left of where his lips began. He let his tongue lick tentatively across the very corner of the werewolf's mouth.

Remus drew in air as the other wriggled his hips playfully. His arms fastened around Sirius and drew them even closer together. Remus let a hand wander up the animagus's back. His fingers played with the soft hairs in the cape of his neck as he asked, "In what way am I cute?"

"You're always thinking of others. Your ass is to die for." Sirius blurted out whatever came to his mind, eager to state as many as possible as Remus's fingers crept further and further into his hair at every listing. "You're always so nice and warm to snuggle up to," to confirm this, Sirius slid both his hands underneath Remus, one inside and one outside of his shirt, so that he was hugging him as tightly as he could, "and you've got some kind of innocence to you. I know! I know you aren't!" he hastened to add as Remus opened his mouth to argue. Keen for Remus's fingers to continue their halted quest through his hair, he added, "You've got a surprising amount of experience, actually. Still… I don't know. You seem so sweet and innocent. I guess it's just compared to me, maybe."

Remus raised himself a little and moved his head to the left, meeting Sirius for a short, sloppy kiss. Sirius felt his cheeks heat up and returned the kiss.

Then, suddenly, he felt Remus's body flick violently, and he found himself on the floor, all air gone from his lungs. Chuckling softly, Remus let himself fall down on top with an "oomph!". Straddling Sirius, he leant forward and let their stubbly cheeks stroke each other as he whispered in Sirius's ear.

"Compared to you? Sirius, you and Prongs didn't even snog." He nibbled gently at the other's earlobe before looking at his face. Grinning at Sirius's shocked expression, he bent down to lick the tip of his nose. Coming somewhat to his senses, Sirius scrunched up his face and wiped his nose with the arm that wasn't stuck between them. "You, uhm, mean to say that you've gone further than a kiss with Prongs?"

"No."Sirius's immense relief was quickly stamped out when his boyfriend added "try Peter." The animagus let his head slump dully onto the carpet. He gulped and asked, "Dear God, how bad is it?"

Remus let out a laugh and looked deep into Sirius's eyes. "Don't worry – it's not that bad. We only snogged."

"Oh, Merlin, that's disgusting!"

"Relax, Sirius." Remus let a soothing hand caress Sirius's face, "It was ages ago – start of sixth year, I think, and it was all dark and we both thought the other was a girl. It was at your party, so of course we'd had a drink or two too many. Not anywhere near enough not to realise who the other was when we started groaning, though." Remus looked a little disturbed at the memory, but added, "Not that I'd had much experience then, but I seem to remember that he was surprisingly good."

"Pervert!"

The werewolf retorted by kissing the other's chin between his next words. "I'm – not – a pervert." The hand that was now attempting to get to Sirius's backside somehow seemed to oppose that statement. "True. You're too innocent," the animagus, unable to stay mad with his boyfriend so close, teased. Remus let out an exasperated sigh, the hot air reaching Sirius's throat and made him quiver with pleasure.

"Do you want me to go through snogging Wormtail again?"

"No. Not right now." the animagus's thoughts were already focused on something much more pressing. Literally. "At some other time, yes."

Remus wriggled a little so that he was as close to Sirius as possible. Sirius enjoyed the heavy, but not unpleasant, weight of the boy on top of him. The heat between their shirt-clad chests was fantastic.

"So… I wonder how I can prove to you that I am anything but innocent?" Remus grinned wolfishly as he bucked his hips into the young man underneath him, making him groan.

Sirius fought to keep his cool as Remus moved a little to the side, now straddling only one leg. He traced his hand down his boyfriend's body, pushed the hand inside the werewolf's back pocket and tightened his grip. He was glad that Remus looked a little flustered, too.

"Oh, I a talented boy like you can work something ouaarha!" He was unable to finish the sentence when Remus's hand snaked up the inside thigh, his fingers stopping at Sirius's belt buckle and making sure to hit a rather intimate area - in a way that was anything but innocent - on the way. The room suddenly wasn't so cold anymore.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Review if you happen to enjoy, review if you don't, or don't review at all. Though they make me happy :D

Reviews warm me up, and I need it here in freezing Sweden... Just a single word'll do (and haha, yes, last time I said so, I got a review saying "word", which I've decided to take as a compliment).

Also, I'm thinking of making this into a more-than-one-chapter-fic (it would be my first). I've got the story for it, and it would bring Peter and James into it, too - in a strictly non-sexual, marauderly way... I'd be deliriously happy if you'd take the time to tell me whether not to bother or to try it out. Thank you! Oh, and constructive critisism is appreciated, flames for the sake of flaming isn't (though they might help me warm up, I suppose). *Update* Yeah, I've given up on that idea to focus on getting up a new chapter on my other story, "Venison!".

Again, thanks for bothering to read... The Muhaaauder :)


End file.
